vestellafandomcom-20200216-history
Esparrus
The central landmass of Vestella, Esparrus is home to a myriad of races, cultures, and climates. Fifteen towns (currently fourteen) are fairly evenly spread out across the lands. Its northern areas are forested with small mountain ranges. It slowly transitions into breezy, rolling hills at its southern end. No race is allowed to lay claim to Esparrus, as it is not the will of the Ten Mothers. Any attempts to do so will be thwarted, if not by other people then by more direct intervention. Esparrus enjoys direct trade with Darvin, Ulfgar, and Lorilla, and creates an immense variety of its own products. Geography Esparrus is mostly made up of vast forests and rolling, green hills. In its northern third there are mountains blanketed in evergreens, with varied forests in between. The largest mountain and highest peak of Esparrus is the Zema Mountain, which the city of Bristol is built into. The central third of Esparrus (latitudinally) varies between woodlands and open, flat plains, while the southern third is mostly dotted with grassy, breezy hills. Esparrus contains five large freshwater lakes, with the mighty Nalma at its heart. The Quinzu water system that surrounds Esparrus and leads out to the ocean is actually saltwater, and it does not flow like a river. Government The fifteen towns (currently only fourteen) that make up Esparrus have their own sovereignty, but a loose kingdom-wide government does exist. For the purposes of this government, the kingdom is broken into four districts. The Northern District contains Fellrock (now Thuradin), Mallard, Ellery, and is lead by Bristol. The Eastern District contains Greyfis, Auburn, Slumber, and is lead by Golden Pike. The Western District contains Nordrake, Burra Tulla, Weevil, and is lead by Alvarose. Finally, the southern district contains Gharvale, Cabell, and is lead by O'Portia. The latter district has fewer towns, but they are arguably more difficult from a governing perspective; Gharvale is quite large and sees international trade, while Cabell contains the kingdom's prison. An unofficial Central District is made up of Mallard, Slumber, and Weevil, but for government purposes this isn't recognized. Each year in January the mayors of each town will meet in one of the "Big Four" (rotating clockwise each year) and discuss any relevant concerns, plans, etc. In May and September the mayors of the "Big Four" will meet in one of the central towns, representing their respective districts, and have similar discussions. Each of these four mayors has a sending stone to contact the others in case of emergency. Every second month, starting in February, military leaders from each district come together in their leader town for training and deliberation. All towns have agreed to lend no fewer than one third of their soldiers to defend other towns in crisis. An example of government in action: when Tydrom learned of Relzrureos biding his time in Fellrock, he sought the assistance of Ellery and Mallard, since these towns already often meet in Bristol for military strategizing. He also reached out to Nordrake, even though the town isn't in his district, because he knew their military was strong and he had a good relationship with Brilledille. Upon learning that Relzrureos will likely be aided by an army of infected, he opted to use his sending stone and call the other districts for help. This action is very rarely taken, but has been necessary in the past. Economy Esparrus has a healthy economy. The country enjoys open trade with Darvin, Ulfgar, and Lorilla via Bristol, Alvarose, and O'Portia respectively. Trade is also possible with foreign lands via the Quinzu- specifically in the port town of Gharvale. Esparrus creates many unique and exceptional products itself, due to its cultural diversity. Wealth is distributed fairly well in Esparrus, with the exception of Golden Pike's super rich and other, smaller outliers.